


The Bad Side

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, M/M, marianne - Freeform, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil take some pics in Denver.Inspired by the picture and theme of this:  http://alannaharlow.tumblr.com/post/175515196473/30-day-otp-challenge-2018-day-3-selfieFollow along and make some art each day to a different theme!  Todays' theme was "Selfie".





	The Bad Side

"Dan, look to the right a bit," Phil encouraged, as Dan posed before him against a backdrop of Denver's amazing scenery.

"I don't want to show my bad side!" Dan whined as he turned to the left instead.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, getting a bit frustrated, "You don't have a bad side, just look to the right a bit!"

"No!" Dan said firmly.

Phil rolled his eyes and snapped the photo. "You are really too self conscious, Dan," he said as he walked towards him. 

"I don't want to look bad on the internet!" Dan replied, grabbing the phone to check out Phil's work. 

Phil grinned and shook his head, then turned and headed for the big rock overlooking the canyon.

"Dan, take my picture here!" he said as he began to jog towards the bolder.

"Phil, for God's sake, be careful!" Dan yelled ahead at him. "Graceful like a hippo," he said to himself with a warm chuckle.

Dan coached Phil through several poses, none of which really worked, before revealing he had been videoing the entire time. 

"Ugh," Phil moaned, "Dan!" 

Dan just laughed in reply.

"I guess we're good to go!" said Marianne as she headed towards to tour bus.

The group began to follow her, but Phil reach out and grasped Dan's arm to hold him back. 

"Let's get one of us."

"Okay," Dan answered, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

They made their way back to the bolder and leaned back onto it. Dan held out the camera and Phil put on his usual smirk.

"No," Dan said, "really smile for me this time. This one is just for us."

Phil smiled and Dan turned his eyes back to the phone and started taking the first of 4 pics. He always set the camera to slow burst to make sure he got at least one good shot.

The first was the two of them smiling at the camera, with the vast Denver canyon sprawling majestically behind them.

The second was Phil smirking and Dan making a disgusted face as he noticed the change.

The third was Phil laughing and Dan rolling his eyes. 

The fourth was Dan, his eyes open wide, as Phil snuck a peck on his left cheek. 

 

The world never saw any of those selfies. At least, not in focus. In the background of Dan's next live show after they got home from the tour, if they squinted just right, they could see 4 blurred selfies blown up and arranged into a single frame. 

 

Dan put the phone in his pocket and glanced at the tourbus, relieved to see the backs of his friends and tour mates still headed away from them. 

"Phil! If someone had seen..." Dan began.

Phil took Dan's face in his hands and said, "I had to. I miss you, bear." 

Dan broke into a warm smile.

"And besides, I had to show you that you don't have a bad side!"

Phil dropped his hands and walked away, leaving Dan with his hand on his left cheek, and his vision of the world momentarily clouded by tears.


End file.
